Only you make me
by Lady Crystal-4
Summary: Aoi would be his back up dancer this time, and since his days off matched, he promised that he would help him with the choreography. He started noticing how his hair began to stick to his face,how serious his eyes were, and also, how his shirt was rolling up, showing his stomach, which was actually more toned than what he had thought and- "How about we take a break, Aoi-chan?"


Hello!~ As always, this was on my drafts for a time already haha. I needed to edit somethings and I let it pass and yeah haha. Basically that. The song is El Sol Florecer!  
Well, I hope that you enjoy it~

* * *

**_Only you make me..._**

His voice was coming out of Aoi's earphones, and so he didn't notice when he entered the practice room. You had to take out one of them for him to do so.

"Ah, You! You're here already!"

"Yeah. You started without me? How mean, Aoi-chan."

"Ah, haha. I was getting bored doing nothing, so I started seeing the video you sent me and started copying. There's a lot to work on but I think that I have the basic at least."

"Okay. I'll get changed and then we can start."

Aoi would be his back up dancer this time, and since his days off matched, he promised that he would help him with the choreography.

After doing a quick review of the steps they started dancing, and he had been giving Aoi side looks, checking if there was something that they should fix. Instead of that, he couldn't help but notice how focused he seemed. It was interesting, watching that. Yeah, he always watched it in stages and in practices, but there was always a lot of people and he didn't really pay attention to it. Aoi's movements were sharp and precise, and he clearly had memorized the choreography.

You also started noticing how his hair began to stick to his face, how serious his eyes were, and also, _how his shirt was rolling up, showing a bit his stomach, which was actually more toned than what he had thought and-_

"How about we take a break?"

"Uh? I'm not tired yet, You."

"Ah... I used to say the same before. Really, just a water break. It'll do us good later. It's meaningless to dance without breaks, our level will drop." He said whatever would come out of his mouth.

"Okay, then."

_He_ _needed_ _that break_. They had been at it for almost an hour already, and he wasn't tired, but he needed to stop for a bit and focus again. Which was probing to be a hard task, with the blonde's smile directed at him.

"Do you know how Yoru is doing? We haven't been coinciding that much these days. Everyone is really occupied lately, right? The concert is getting near. Woah, it makes me nervous thinking about it."

Yoru already had _Beast Master_ on his plate, and for what he heard, he was slaying the choreography. Kai had smiled in a weird way and said something about waiting to see him in the stage when he asked. "I think that he is doing well. He seems quite enthusiast with the dance, too… What about Arata? How he is doing?"

"Hmm, fine, I think. If he is nervous, he definitely is not letting me know. Well… I feel ready to go at it again, if you are."

"Sure."

He wasn't.

Aoi was really cruel. It wasn't enough for him to make You act more awkward around him or be clumsier, but he also had to be so sparkly and kind and cute and had to make him blush like a school girl without even trying to.

It was so unfair. He really wasn't sure of how he managed to finish the practice without incidents. Probably he was the lucky one of the day.

"So, how was I?" Aoi asked, while they were changing after a quick shower.

"Well, you are definitely passing this class with me, Satsuki."

"Ha ha, really? I'm so glad, Haduki-sensei~"

He covered his blush with a towel. Once he was sure that he wasn't as red as before, he took it out of his face. "You practice a lot, don't you, Aoi-chan?" If he noticed his attempt at trying to turn the topic into something more bearable for his heart, he didn't say anything about it. So kind.

"I do." His face turned serious all of a sudden. "I don't want to disappoint anyone. But I've also learned to take it easy sometimes."

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"Ah… You see, I even got to the point of crying once, because of a dance that wasn't going the way it was supposed to."

"Really? Which one?"

"Tsuki to, Hoshi to. I couldn't get the rhythm well and... Yeah. I was super frustrated. It was a low blow to my self-confidence, if I'm being honest."

"Well, but you got over it, and now you can get every step right." It didn't feel enough. It seemed like the cliché thing to say, but he really thought that. Would be some way to prove it? "You know what, try saying my part of the song, Aoi-chan."

"What?"

What indeed.

"We are going to test your confidence. Come on, it's just me. Think about how your fans would react if you did it to one of them. I'm sure that you can pull it off."

"Er… Which part?"

"_Only you can make me_\- you know, that one."

"Okay… Um… Turn around. I need to prepare for this. Like… you do with the fans, right?"

"Yeah."

He did as Aoi asked, and waited. It wasn't that much, he just had to grab his face and say it to him. You just wanted to tease him. You thought that it was going to be fun teasing the prince, since the song always ended up flustering him after all, but that thought came back to bite him in the ass. He was the one who wouldn't be able to keep up. When he felt Aoi going directly to him, he couldn't think anymore.

"'_Only you can make me feel this intense'…_ AH NO I CAN'T!" He dropped to the floor, hiding his face from the world.

You feel hot, totally blushing at that. Man, he was totally screwed. He had it bad.

When he recovered from blow, he went over to the blonde, who was still on the same position.

"Aoi-chan. Let me see you?"

"No! I'm so embarrassed! I'm sorry!"

"What? Come on. It was okay."

"I'm not suited to be sexy! Only you can pull that off, You."

"Well, I like you enough like you are right now."

Fuck. Aoi looked at him surprised, and his cheeks got rosy. "You really mean it?"

"… I do." He averted his eyes. Here was coming the rejection.

"Ah~ Thank you. I feel so relieved after hearing you say that! I like You a lot too!" Aoi got up and grabbed his things, going back to his sparkly self. "Well, we should be going back already, right?"

"I- Yeah…"

"Let's give it our all! Ah, how about we stop for coffee?" That cute smile was too much. Really, that prince was going to be the end of him.

-o—

"And that was it, basically."

"Ah, Aoi-kun being shy and naïve. It's been a while since that happened. You should just be straight with him; you know?"

You snorted, slumping on the sofa "Yeah, I certainly can't be straight with him, that's the problem here."

"Ha, ha. How funny. You won't get your prince that way." Arata said, while drinking his strawberry milk.

"Come on, Aoi-chan doesn't feel the same way. Besides, you don't have the right to tease me. It's not like you made a move either."

"Excuse me, I did make out with Yoru on the janitor room of our last concert."

"You did _what with Yoru-"_

"Oh! You could do that with Aoi too. After that performance that you are practicing. Get him backstage and kiss him."

"I'm not going to make out with Aoi-chan on a janitor room!"

And of course said person chose that exact moment to get downstairs.

"Make out with- Wh- What?" He turned red, going back his steps to the upper floor.

"Wait, Aoi-chan! Let me explain!" He said, going after him.

"Aoi-kun, I'm sure that you can convince him to make out in the backstage with you, don't worry!" Arata shouted, keeping his neutral face, but clearly laughing inside.

"Shut up!" They both screamed from upstairs.

Of course that Arata knew that Aoi felt the same towards You. But where was the fun in telling him that and making his life easier?

Even when they were idiots, he betted to the others that they would end up making out on an improper place anyway. Arata expected his childhood friend and his rival-friend, whatever You was, to not disappoint him.

* * *

Hello again~  
Yes, Arata did win the bet with the others. He said that it would be Aoi-chan who would start it and he was right. I thought about giving something nice to You and making Aoi-chan undestand his sudden confession but... Nah. I prefer this haha. You gotta work for what you want, You!  
Welp. I have to make dinner so i'm gonna get going~  
I hope that you enjoyed it!  
Until next time!~


End file.
